The invention here disclosed relates primarily to a reciprocating intake valve for controlling the movement of air/fuel mixture into the combustion chamber (cylinder) of internal combustion engines, and; the exhaust port valve seat insert for providing an effective seat surface for the exhaust valve to effectively seal the exhaust port of internal combustion engines.
In typical internal combustion engines the intake valves and the exhaust port seats are of a single piece construction and are incapable of varying the displacement of each respective valve seat, relative to its mating counterpart, independent of typical valve control mechanisms.
Since the efficiency and timing of this valve arrangement is a major factor in the performance of the entire engine, there have been many attempts at improving the mechanical motion of valves to maximize the flow dimension (volume) of this valve and port arrangement. Further, since the timing of these valve arrangements is an important factor in the performance of internal combustion engines, many attempts to vary the timing of the displacement of intake and exhaust valves in relation to their respective ports in relation to engine speed, engine load, and atmospheric conditions have been explored.
Increasing the flow dimension allowed by the valve and port arrangement increases the power (output) of the engine. Varying the timing of valve to port opening and closing events in relation to engine speed, engine load, and atmospheric conditions also increases the power as well as the fuel efficiency, and reduces the environmentally harmful emissions of internal combustion engines. In addition, the idle performance, low speed operational control, and cold starting performance, etc., can all be dramatically enhanced relative to increased peek output.
It is toward these fundamental factors of improved flow dimension (volume) and constant variable valve to port timing that the here disclosed invention takes a giant step forward by accomplishing both at the same time, while minimizing current engine design intrusiveness.
It is further the intent of the here disclosed invention(s) to address various deficiencies, compromises, and other important factors reveled through the study of early design attempts to accomplish similar advantages. The most intriguing and promising being that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. #3,903,855 to Klakulak et al, and assigned to General Motors Corporation, and U.S. Pat. No. #4,094,277 to Goto et al, and assigned to Toyota Corporation. These early designs integrate an xe2x80x9cauxiliaryxe2x80x9d inlet valve structure, which is operated and controlled by pressure differentials during the inlet cycle. The auxiliary inlet valve is designed to effectively allow flow in one direction. While these inventions would allow for improved effective valve timing at low engine speeds their structure would also reduce the flow dimension of the inlet conduit primarily at mid to high engine speeds.
In addition, these designs require the mass and the displacement range of the auxiliary valve to be excessive, creating excessive inertia potential during normal operating conditions. This inertia potential requires excessive spring biases to be applied to the auxiliary valve, which severely limits the flow potential of the inlet conduit and/or effective back-flow restriction and response timing.
It is further recognized by the present invention that the early designs are excessively complex. This further complicates manufacture and implementation of the invention as well as increases costs unnecessarily.
It is the object of the here disclosed invention to significantly enhance the commercial acceptability of a previously recognized important concept by demonstrating vast improvements in all fundamental areas of concern, including performance, longevity, manufacturability, implementation, and cost at the same time.
It is further the object of this invention to allow reduced overall valve and related valve train component stress compared to current levels, and allow for the potential extension of the concept to the exhaust process.
Further clarification of the advantages and features of the present invention(s) is provided within the specification.
This invention relates primarily to engine valve seating, and, in particular, the reciprocating valves necessary for either the intake of air/fuel mixture into, or the expelling of exhaust gases out of, the combustion chambers of conventional internal combustion engines.
In order to obtain the maximum power output and efficiency of conventional internal combustion engines it is necessary to maximize the flow dimension of the air/fuel mixture and exhaust gases to and from the combustion chamber at all speed and load conditions. The traditionally accepted method used to attempt this is by use of single stage (function) reciprocating intake and exhaust valves actuated by a cam transferring a predetermined displacement sequence motion to a rocker arm that transfers its motion to the tip of the valve stem, controlling the valve""s displacement and timing.
Due to the mechanical limitations of this traditional method, lengthy initial opening and final closing events are necessary to dampen the valve""s opening and closing action. This condition has a particularly negative effect on the low to mid-speed performance, fuel economy, and emissions of typical internal combustion engines. These mechanical limitations also limit the phase timing, lift, duration, rate of lift, and all timing dimensions relative to associated (co-joined) cylinders to one single static timing for all valves relative to all cylinders at all times and in all conditions relative to crankshaft angle. This forces the engine designer to accept compromises that have a negative effect on engine performance, fuel economy, and emissions, at virtually all speed and load settings.
The invention disclosed herein is an intake or exhaust valve seat for internal combustion engines that automatically, independently, and extremely rapidly varies its displacement or position relative to the intake or exhaust valve, to either enhance or constrain the flow of atmosphere to or from the combustion chamber in direct response to engine speed, load, and ambient atmospheric conditions.
In the preferred embodiments the intake valve is designed with an auxiliary annular ring which acts as a valve seat and is designed to be linked concentrically around the outer circumference of the intake valve head. The annular ring seat and valve arrangements are designed to allow the ring seat to alter its displacement relative to the valve head coaxially in the direction of the valve stem for a predetermined displacement range while not allowing disengagement of the ring seat from the valve head.
The same concept is simply inverted in the case of the exhaust process and the annular ring seat is applied in a similar manner to the exhaust seat insert which is affixed to the exhaust port in the combustion chamber and acts as a seat for mating with the exhaust valve seat.
In all cases the ring seats actuation and displacement is dependent of pressure differentials created between the cylinder and the respective intake and exhaust ports during the normal operation of an internal combustion engine.
The independent control of the ring seat(s) and displacement allows the engine to time its actuation with flow demand and its timing, which varies throughout a wide spectrum of speed versus load conditions. This allows for increases in overall performance and efficiency of internal combustion engines over a broad range of conditions and applications.